In recent years, the demand for fuel cells, super capacitors and energy storage elements increases in response to the rise of electric vehicles which get most of the attention of energy storage materials. Since the graphene material has high conductivity and high specific surface area, it is suitable as an electrode material for energy storage elements.
Adding adhesives and conductive agents in conventional process of graphene coating electrode is not environmentally friendly and time consuming and also decreases the efficiency of energy storage elements. Therefore, it is an important challenge to increase the conductivity of the materials and reduce the use of auxiliary materials.
In current technology, it is necessary to have extra heating process or use the specific substrate in the process of heteroatom-doped graphene. But it still cannot achieve the proper doped concentration.